


Coffee, last minute studying, and a desperate girlfriend

by twdsnsd18



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twdsnsd18/pseuds/twdsnsd18
Summary: Joohyun hated the bitter taste of coffee but desperate times call for desperate measures.





	Coffee, last minute studying, and a desperate girlfriend

Joohyun was not a fan of coffee. 

She found it rather difficult to understand how many individuals drooled over the bitter drink. But there were times she did drink some, however, it had to be to the point of sweetness that the bitter taste of coffee didn’t exist. (Seungwan always made fun of her by saying she liked coffee with her creamer.)

So here she was carrying two coffees. One black with two sugars and the other loaded with vanilla creamer and little more coffee than usual. Finals week was coming in soon like an impending storm and Joohyun needed a little more caffeine than usual.

When she walked into her dorm, she laughed at the sight that greeted her. Seungwan laid still on the floor, surrounded by highlighters, endless notes, and a book across her face. It was so adorable.

Then Seungwan snapped up, sniffing loudly. “I smell coffee. Gimme.”

“No please?”

“There’s no time for that.”

“If you don’t say please, I’ll drink your coffee.”

“You’ll die.”

Joohyun arched a brow. “Is that a threat?”

“No, you’ll seriously die. Like, that’s how terrible it would be for you.”

She eyed the styrofoam cup that had _**black**_ written on it and shivered in disgust. “Good point.” she handed Seungwan her cup and was fascinated each time how she sipped it without grimacing.

Surely if Joohyun had the tiniest sip she’d shrivel like a slug being buried under salt.

“Thanks, babe. I really needed this.”

“Anything for you.” Joohyun ruffled Seungwan’s hair as she joined her on the floor.

When Seungwan texted her three hours ago that she was coming in hot, Joohyun thought it was a code for something else, something more _passionate_ than their current situation. Instead, Seungwan was coming in hot with a shit ton of books that needed re-reading and notes needing highlighting.

As much as she believed that studying was important she couldn’t help the feeling of being ignored bother her as she tried to accomplish some eye contact between them. She wasn’t usually clingy but she’d already been studying for weeks and memorized the material as if it were her favorite song.

Unlike Seungwan who apparently thought last minute studying was more efficient (which it was not) but there was no changing her mind.

“Seungwaaaaaaaan” she drawled out, hoping it was cuter than annoying.

“In a moment, Hyun.” was the same response she’d received for the past twenty or so minutes.

“How many moments must I wait for my girlfriend to cherish me with love?”

And she was answered with the same, “In a moment, Hyun.”

Joohyun puffed her cheeks, looking around for something to keep her occupied before she murdered her beloved but she didn’t own the most interesting items. She finished her coffee already but Seungwan was barely halfway done with hers.

“Are you not gonna finish your drink?” but she continued before Seungwan could. “Yeah, yeah, in a moment.”

Was this how wilting flowers felt? When they weren’t given enough water or love in her case? Never did she imagine to sympathize with a plant but promised to never ignore one for it was a horrible feeling.

She was being dramatic but Joohyun only wanted a few seconds of attention. Was it too much for a girl to ask her girlfriend for some affection?

She popped her head between Seungwan and the current book she was entranced with, earning a tiny squeak. “Why don’t you take a break? I can give you a massage.” she offered, using her best seductive face.

“As lovely as that sounds, I really need to get this down. Maybe later.” Seungwan removed her gently and gave a few pats on the head. Joohyun was being treated like a cat.

“What about sex? Let’s have sex.”

The sudden proposal had Seungwan highlighting a diagonal line across the page. Joohyun thought she finally did it. But then, “Rain check?”

The perfect description of Joohyun’s expression would be the classic shocked anime face. Because she was indeed, shook to the core, that Seungwan had the audacity and nerve to _rain_ _check_ sex.

She was slightly offended and nearing her wits ends. Her options were running out. Joohyun was basically drowning in desperation at this point.

Then she looked back at Seungwan’s coffee and an idea sparked. “If I actually do die from this, know it’s your fault,” she muttered, grabbing the drink and highly disappointed from the lack of response.

Joohyun sniffed it and grimaced. The bitterness was seeping inside, making her feel weak. But she was adamant on seeing through with her idea. She’d take a sip from the soul ripping drink, pretend to faint, then lay lifeless hoping Seungwan would miraculously notice.

She sighed heavily, raised the coffee in cheers, then drank away. When she finished gulping, she swayed side to side. Her stomach grumbled, clearly displeased at her action. The bitter taste stuck to the roof of her mouth and it was absolutely terrible. Joohyun regretted everything.

“Did you finish my coffee?” asked Seungwan, eyeing her cautiously.

“Yes, I did and now I feel disgusting.”

“Why on Earth would you drink something you don’t like?”

Joohyun transitioned into the fetal position, turned away from Seungwan. “Because of you!” she whined.

“Me?”

“You were ignoring me!”

“I’m studying, Hyun.”

“All I wanted was a few minutes. I even offered sex and you _rain_ _checked_!” she was still irked by that.

She groaned from the painful grumbling of her stomach. Desperation was stupid. 

“It wasn’t my intention to ignore you,” Seungwan tugged at her shoulder to try and turn her but Joohyun was a tough rock to turn. “Does your stomach hurt?”

“...yes.”

“I told you that you’d die.”

“Can you not scold me right now?” she huffed.

“Want me to rub it?”

Yes. “Rain check,” she said because she was petty, half expecting Seungwan to give up.

“Joohyun,” Seungwan’s tone reminded her of a puppy’s whimpering. “What can I do to make it up to you?”

“You should know.”

“We can cuddle for a bit.”

It was literally all she wanted from the beginning. But she couldn’t accept so easily, not after sacrificing her stomach. “I don’t know, wouldn’t want to take up your precious studying time.”

Not fighting against it, Seungwan enveloped her from behind. “You’re more precious to me.”

“Really?”

“Of course, babe. You drank the drink of death because of me. You’re worth more than passing.”

It was odd wording of love but it was Seungwan. It was then Joohyun felt tiny dashes of guilt creep in. “No...passing your exams should be your priority. I need to be understanding and not act childish.”

“You sure? You’re not gonna go attempting a Romeo and Juliet on me again?”

Joohyun chuckled. She never could stay annoyed at Seungwan, even if it was pretend. “I won’t. This pain should only be suffered through once.”

“Okay,” Seungwan fixed them so that she could snuggle into her neck. “But a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt.”

With Seungwan’s gentle breathing fanning against her, Joohyun knew they’d stay cuddled for longer than a few minutes. She still wasn’t a fan of coffee, maybe even had a stronger distaste for it more after her dumb stunt, but it did its part in garnering her girlfriend’s attention.


End file.
